


Never Be

by Tactician



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pseudo-Incest, Rejected pineapple, Sad pineapple, Spoilers for Conquest and Birthright endgames, Very unlucky pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tactician/pseuds/Tactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he'd never be able to compete with Prince Xander for her affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> just because I hate myself and the endings of conquest and birthright. ready yourself for major spoilers and a mess of a fic.  
> 

Really, Takumi knew all along why Corrin had rejected his proposal. All the proof he needed came with the glistening orbs of pure, liquid regret flowing down her bloodied cheeks; the frantic, heartbroken whispers, pleading for Prince Xander ( _her_ Prince Xander) to come back to her; and the soft kiss she'd left on his lips as his life faded away. 

But yet, with all the sorrow the love of his life was displaying, he couldn't feel anything but a dull pain throbbing in his chest.

He cut down each Nohrian soldier with more fervor than the last as they pooled around him. It seemed there was no end in sight, but he kept going. At some point, he wasn't even sure if he was really fully there anymore.

  Sending an arrow straight through his next target's heart, he realized how much of an idiot he'd been to reveal his feelings for Corrin in the first place.

  When he had opened Queen Mikoto's letter for the first time, his hands had trembled with excitement. He'd felt pure happiness fill his heart. He almost couldn't breathe, his head filled with thoughts of running a hand through her silky snow white hair and whispering in her ear.

  Now, he couldn't breathe, but the air was knocked out of his lungs with the image of her lips on the dying Prince's burning in the back of his head.

  He should've known just by looking at Corrin every time she'd spoken of Xander. Her eyes would light up with admiration as she slowly described each and every trait she'd found endearing about him. And oh, gods, he should have _known_.  
  He looked down at his hands, covered in his own blood, and laughed hollowly.

\--

  Somewhere, farther than another Takumi could reach, Corrin appeared across from him, her sword raised and ready to fight.

  He couldn't control the rage that filled him or the whispers of "kill, kill, _kill_ " that spilled out of his mouth. Nor could he stop his arms from lifting his blessed Yumi and aiming straight for her heart. He wanted to shatter it, just as she'd done to his.

  He wanted so badly to call out for her, to pull her into the tightest hug he could muster, but he couldn't. He wasn't in control of himself anymore. And he never would be again.

  But maybe it was a good thing that he was restrained. Because as Corrin lifted her own blessed weapon, he caught a glimpse of a shining ring on her finger, one that rested on Prince Xander's finger as well. A bitter laugh spilled from his lips, and he couldn't place why, but it just made _sense_.  
   
  Everything after that passed by so quickly, he couldn't see a thing.

  Suddenly, he felt a cold, striking pain slice through his gut. He shivered, coughing, blood dripping down his chin. Takumi's legs seemed to break beneath him, and he fell to the ground. He vaguely felt the warmth of strangely familiar and slightly calloused hands beneath him, but all he could focus on was a beautifully broken face gazing down at him.

  And as he was dying, it occured to him that he'd never, _ever_ be good enough for her. But at least he could die in her arms, with the feeling of her warm tears dripping down his face and trembling lips pressing onto his forehead.


End file.
